The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 15 - Poor Unfortunate Souls
Princess/Ursula: My dear sweet child, it's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to. ♫I admit that in the past I’ve been a nasty♫ ♫They weren’t kidding when they called me, well, a witch.♫ ♫But you’ll find that nowadays,♫ ♫I’ve mended all my ways.♫ ♫Repented,♫ ♫seen the light,♫ ♫and made a switch.♫ ♫True? Yes.♫ ♫And I fortunately know a little magic♫ ♫It’s a talent that I always have possessed♫ ♫And here lately, please don’t laugh,♫ ♫I use it on behalf.♫ ♫Of the miserable,♫ ♫lonely and depressed.♫ ♫Pathetic♫ ♫Poor unfortunate souls♫ ♫In pain,♫ ♫in need.♫ ♫This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them?♫ ♫Yes, indeed.♫ ♫Those poor unfortunate souls♫ ♫So sad,♫ ♫so true♫ ♫They come flocking to my cauldron Crying "spells, Ursula please!" And I help them?♫ ♫Yes, I do.♫ ♫Now it’s happened once or twice♫ ♫That someone couldn’t pay the price And I’m afraid I had to rake ‘em ‘cross the coals♫ ♫Yes, I’ve had the odd complaint.♫ ♫But on the whole I’ve been a saint♫ ♫To those poor unfortunate souls♫ Here’s my best offer, babykins. I know a spell that will turn you into a human for three days. Now it’s a got procedural clause, sort of a squid pro quo. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ‘ol viking to kiss you. If you do, you’ll stay human forever. *Kate/Ariel: And if I don’t? *Princess/Ursula: Nothing drastic, darling, I’m sure. Oh look! Small print. Your soul is my forever. And you’re doomed to spend eternity in my watery hell-soaked lair. Lawyers, don't you just love 'em? Of course, there is one more thing. My fee. *Kate/Ariel: But I don’t have anything— *Princess/Ursula: I’m not asking for much. Only... your voice. *Kate/Ariel: My voice? If I give away my voice, how can I ever...? *Princess/Ursula: You have your looks, your pretty face. And don’t underestimate the power of body language. ♫The men up there don’t like a lot of blabber♫ ♫They think a girl who gossips♫ ♫is a bore.♫ ♫Yes, on land. it’s much preferred.♫ ♫For ladies not to say a word.♫ ♫And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?♫ ♫Come on.♫ ♫They’re not all that impressed with conversation.♫ ♫True gentlemen avoid it when they can.♫ ♫But they dote and swoon and fawn, On a lady who’s withdrawn.♫ ♫And she who holds her tongue who gets her man.♫ ♫Come on, you poor unfortunate soul♫ ♫Go ahead,♫ ♫make your choice.♫ ♫I’m a very busy woman and I haven’t got all day♫ ♫It won’t cost much,♫ ♫just your voice.♫ ♫You poor unfortunate soul♫ ♫It’s sad, but true♫ ♫If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet You got to pay the toll♫ ♫Take a gulp and take a breath.♫ ♫Go ahead and sign the scroll.♫ ♫Flotsam, Jetsam, now I’ve got her boys.♫ ♫The boss is on a roll♫ ♫You poor unfortunate soul♫ *♫Beluga, sevruga Come winds of the Caspian sea♫ ♫Larynxes, glossitis Et max laryngitis♫ ♫La voce to me♫ Now sing! Sing your voice over to me! *(Kate howled like singing.) *Princess/Ursula: Sing and keep singing! *(Kate was keep howling and began to transformed into a human.) *Princess/Ursula: Now swim. Swim! Swim, swim for your life, human child! (Laughs evilly) *(Kate was keep swim and swim and swim and swim and swim and transformed into a human with blue eyes and blonde hair. "The same color as Kate's fur coat." She wears a light blue template, a dark green vest, a brown vest, dark blue pants, miniskirt, and viking head bend for teenage girls. She's a 15 year old girl. Her named was Astrid from "How to Train Your Dragon" She made it while she pops half her body up from the surface of the water and then sinks with her head above water as she swim for shore.) Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid On Broadway Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid On Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid on Broadway Parts Category:Broadway Spoofs Category:Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Disney Broadway